bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Karzahni (Being)
Karzahni, also known as "The Corrector", was an insane and malicious Maker in the Matoran Universe, the "brother" of fellow Maker Artakha, and former ruler of the Island Realm of Karzahni. Biography Karzahni was created alongside Artakha by the Great Beings around 100,000 years ago. Soon after their creation, the two beings fought for the fabled Pauti, Legendary Mask of Creation, a battle that Karzahni lost. While his brother chose to make a haven for good Matoran workers, Karzahni chose to take in the bad ones, intending to repair their faults and return them to their homelands. However, his ability to fix the Matoran was not up to par, and he completely rebuilt the Matoran, but into weaker forms. To compensate for his inability to properly repair the Matoran, he gave each of them weapons. He then sent them to the Southern Continent to make sure his failures would not be discovered. The Turaga eventually noticed that Matoran sent to Karzahni never returned from their exile, and stopped sending their poor workers. Angered by the lack of Matoran coming to him, Karzahni went into denial, blaming the Matoran for his failures. He refused to send any more Matoran away and trapped them within his realm, replacing their masks with his own twisted designs, stripping them of their identities. When Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu arrived in the Realm of Karzahni, they were directly escorted by Manas to Karzahni himself. He ordered them to remove their masks and put on his, but Jaller was unwilling to relinquish his, having recently learned of its' origins. Karzahni called upon his Kanohi Olisi to show Jaller a vision in which he did not sacrifice himself to save Takua and Teridax took control of Mata Nui. Horrified at what could have happened, Jaller resigned to the change, as did the rest of his group, with Kongu making a deft switch between Karzahni's mask and the Suletu he had found. Karzahni then took Hahli with him, and set the rest to work alongside the other Matoran of his realm. Knowing Hahli was their Chronicler, Karzahni demanded to know of the world outside his realm, and the state of it. Hahli told him of the Great Spirit and the dire circumstances her universe was in, though Karzahni dismissed these claims as insane. While taking a rest, she asked him to tell about his past and he explained his history. Eventually, he went to confront his new arrivals and a battered Matoran with which they had allied. United, the group made a stand against the insane being, who threatened to give them the worst vision he could conjure. Matoro dared him to carry out his threat, and the titan obliged with a vision of Mata Nui's death. Karzahni, sharing in their vision, was shocked to see that the Matoran were speaking the truth; there was a Great Spirit, and he was indeed dying, putting the entire universe in peril. Karzahni was too astonished to notice the six Matoran escape in Toa Canisters, even forgetting about the Matoran who had helped them. Karzahni realized that the power that Mata Nui held could be open to be claimed soon, and desired to acquire it for himself. Karzahni began organizing his Matoran into an army, and training them in combat. Soon after, he departed from the land, accompanied by his entire army of Manas crabs. He traced Jaller and his comrades to Voya Nui, witnessing their transformation into the Toa Inika and their battles with the Piraka. After capturing, training, and arming a small force of Manutri birds on the surface, he trailed the Toa Inika to Mahri Nui, where he was mutated by the waters of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. "The Pit" Disoriented by his mutation, Karzahni lost track of the Toa Inika, and instead came across Toa Lesovikk and Sarda. Eager to pit his skills against any possible enemy, Karzahni attacked the pair. In the ensuing fight, Lesovikk revealed that his friends had been sent to Karzahni long ago, and that he had spent years assaulting Karzahni's realm trying to save them, failing every time. Despite initially being unable to withstand Karzahni's attack, because of Sarda's encouragement, Lesovikk was able to overcome the attack and confront Karzahni. Stunned at Lesovikk's quick recovery, Karzahni attacked Sarda with his Olisi, horrifying the Matoran with a vision in which the Matoran of Mahri Nui perished in the sinking of their island. Lesovikk was forced to abandon the fight to help his friend, but vowed to destroy Karzahni. Journeying through the waters, Karzahni overheard a discussion between Toa Matoro and a robot, discussing the Staff of Artakha. Recognizing the robot's design as that of his brother's, Karzahni attacked, shattering the reanimated corpse that was accompanying them, assuming she was an ally of the pair. Karzahni challenged the robot, forcing Teridax to reveal his presence inside the machine. The two titans began to struggle, and after exchanging several blows and attempting to taunt Teridax, Karzahni called the Manas crabs to his aid. Teridax responded by using his power of Rahi Control to turn half of the army against each other, neutralizing the threat. Karzahni called upon his Olisi, bestowing upon the Makuta a vision of Mata Nui's awakening, and the punishment that would befall the Makuta. Upon recovering from the horrific vision, Teridax used his mental powers to destroy Karzahni's fragile psyche, and ended the battle by using his Magnetism powers to hurl Karzahni into the deep recesses of the ocean. Karzahni, wounded from his encounter with Teridax, took refuge inside a cave. Toa Lesovikk, Sarda, and Idris tracked him down. Karzahni lashed out at Lesovikk with his mask power as the latter attempted to enter the cave, cloaking the Toa in a powerful illusion of the day the Toa Vuata Maca had been killed, except changing it to show them surviving. The insane overlord was soon confronted by Lesovikk's Matoran companions, who lured him out of the cave, straight into a trap. Karzahni was unable to free himself from the bonds, and could only watch helplessly as Lesovikk, freed from the illusion, debated on killing him. He was soon taken away by Botar, and imprisoned in a water tank on Daxia. Karzahni was heavily guarded on Daxia, where the Order of Mata Nui hoped to extract information from him that could be used to undo the effects of the Brotherhood of Makuta's mutation experiments. His water tank cell was next to that of the Piraka, and was located in Daxia's prison wing. Karzahni was later sent to ''"The Pit" by Tu'ul, as punishment for his despotic rule over the Matoran of his realm. Mata Nui, after defeating Teridax, used the energy of a Prototype Robot and the Ignika to undo the mutations caused by the Pit Mutagen, and also gave Karzahni and others the ability to breathe air. The Order of Mata Nui then moved the imprisoned Maker from the badly damaged Great Spirit Robot onto the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Karzahni was eventually broken out of confinement after being moved to Spherus Magna. However, he was found dead shortly thereafter in the bottom of Iron Canyon by Kopaka and Pohatu, who suspected that he was killed by Lesovikk due to evidence found at the scene. They brought his body back to their camp, where it was examined by Tahu. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Karzahni's Realm was infiltrated by a squad of Toa and he was given the choice to either ally with them, or die. Karzahni chose to side with the Toa Empire, and ran the Re-Education Center with Toa Mata Gali. Abilities & Traits Karzahni was insane and completely unpredictable. He could be friendly and kind one moment, and then go into a murderous rage the next. He possessed formidable strength, though he rarely used his might, choosing instead to defeat his opponents with his Kanohi's powers. He ruled his domain through fear and psychological abuse, such as replacing the masks of his Matoran subjects to rob them of their identities. Karzahni could scan areas with his mind, demonstrated when he discovered Jaller and his friends after they escaped their posts. He also had the ability to rebuild himself, and could quickly repair physical damage that he took. His armor was black and gold when encountered by Jaller and his company, but later rebuilt himself so that he was green in color. Karzahni had a deep hatred of his brother Artakha, for being defeated in battle by him, and extended his hatred to anything that Artakha has made. Despite choosing to make his realm as a place where broken Matoran could be fixed, Karzahni did not have the skills to repair the injuries he was presented with, and instead rebuilt them into weaker forms, and eventually neglected them entirely. Karzahni was mutated by the Pit mutagen whilst in Mahri Nui's waters; his body was drastically changed, his Kanohi was fused to his face and he became a pure water-breather. For the most part these mutations have since been reverted through Mata Nui's use of the Kanohi Ignika, though the ability to breath water was retained, making him amphibious. Due to the attack on his mind by Teridax, Karzahni was reduced to a near vegetative state. Mask & Tools Karzahni wore a Kanohi Olisi, Great Mask of Alternate Futures, which can create terrible hypothetical visions. After being mutated, Karzahni's Olisi was fused to his head, but was still operational. The Kanohi was no longer fused to Karzahni's head after his mutations were undone. Due to being mind-shredded by Teridax, his limited mental faculties made his visions less accurate. The mask later broke after he fell in Iron Canyon. His primary weapon was a length of chain that burned with intense flames hot enough to burn underwater. They were also strong enough to restrain a Manas crab. One of the chains, however, was broken by Lesovikk, and the other was taken from him by the Order of Mata Nui following his capture. At some point after entering ''"The Pit", Karzahni also found a Squid Launcher, which was later confiscated by the Order as well. BIONICLE.com Stats: Trivia *In Dark Destiny, Karzahni was described as ebony and gold, but in BIONICLE: World, he is bluish-purple and green; this is an example of Karzahni rebuilding himself. Appearances *''Whispers and Screams'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Guardians of the Marat'' *''Quest To Become A Legend'' (Mentioned Only) *''Early Sunsets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Withering Soul'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sanctus Epitaph'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (First Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''The Powers That Be'' *''The Strength Unbound'' (In a Flashback) *''Stealing'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Makers Category:Olisi Wearers Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Makar Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Tohunga Tahnok